NingSama
Ning (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100) or simply NingSama '(Jp: ニンさま ''Nin-sama), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Beginning (2013) Before NingSama entered elevator community, she had an implicitly interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found elevator video in Thailand and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username '''Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Awakening (2014) She also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in May 31, 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator On June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac On December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. Growing and first backlog cleanup (2015) On January 29, 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. On June 27, 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. From July 2015 to early December 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. This event made her channel become the largest elevator channel in Thailand. On July 24, 2015, she made a first elevator tour with a unique name called "Elevator Adventures" and designed to be slightly different style from others but later discontinued due to unpopularity.Elevator Adventures - CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok (Full) Second backlog cleanup and first international trip (First half of 2016) In January 2016, she slowed down her video uploading, filming and making elevator animations series due to personal reason. However, she produced her non-elevator related when in elevator filming hiatus. Later in February 2016 to May 2016, she filmed elevator videos more often to "clear" all of elevator filming places in Bangkok and cities nearby, and uploaded her elevator videos to cleanup her video backlogs. In March 29, 2016 to April 3, 2016, she have filmed many elevators in Japan, including Tokyo Sky Tree Tembo DeckEPIC Toshiba Ultra High Speed Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Deck, Up Trip」 and Tembo GalleriaEPIC Hitachi Elevators @ Tokyo Skytree, Japan「Tembo Galleria, Up Trip」 elevators. In April 3, 2016, she decided to put an indefinite hiatus for making animated elevator videos and series due to lack of interest in making them. Later in May 14, 2016, she made a renewal of elevator tour in Thailand which are loosely based on games. She is also planned to made more elevator tours renewal. Being famous (Second half of 2016 to April 2017) Since June 5, 2016, she had slowed down her elevator filming because of her duty at work. Later in August 14, 2016, she came back to making animated elevator videos again. Her first animated elevator video after a long hiatus is a Japanese-style Hitachi elevator.【Animated】Hitachi Elevator @ Koguma Building, Little Japan, Gaia City In October 22 to October 24, 2016, she had filmed many elevators in Singapore including Vintage Schindler elevators and several HDB Blocks elevators. Shortage in Bangkok and new exploration in other cities (April 2017 to February 2018) Since April 2017, she had filmed fewer elevators than the past due to running out of unexplored places to go. Because of that, she tends to made more retakes in this year and going outside Bangkok more often. Later, she had an idea to film elevators in other cities outside Bangkok and Greater Bangkok in Thailand to expanding elevator exploration around Thailand and slowing the shortage of unexplored places to film elevators. In October 14 to October 18, 2017, she had an another international trip in Hokkaido, Japan, which is also the first time for Thai elevator filmer to film elevators there. In November 28, 2017, she has announced in her Facebook page that she was stopped making animated elevator videos but all of her animated elevator videos are still available on YouTube. One of the reason is she is lack of time to made them due to her work.Her announcement about animated elevators. Elevator meetup year and the new adventure (March 2018 to Present) Since TRG's elevator filming debut and Oak TheElevator Hunter's new freedom to film, she tends to do more elevator meetup in 2018 because both elevator filmers are also easy to meetup in Thailand. In May 5 to May 9, 2018, she had an another international trip in Hong Kong and Macau, China, which is also her first time to do elevator meetup outside Thailand, with Vincent Chong and SC Miles. In July 14, 2018, she was participate in the current largest elevator meetup in Thailand at Silom Area, Bangkok, with TleFlip, Jessy Elevators, TRG and Oak TheElevator Hunter. Device used Primary Cameras *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - February 28, 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - November 17, 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (May 10, 2014, October 18, 2014, November 2014 - February 28, 2015) * Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (March 1, 2015 - September 15, 2017) * Samsung Galaxy A7 2017 (September 16, 2017 - Present) Secondary and Backup Cameras Will use only if main camera is not available or memory is full. * Samsung Galaxy J7 2016 (May 23, 2016 - Present) Opening signatures used (Currently discontinued) * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - May 2015) * Black Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015) * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015) * Kirby Figure (January 2015) * Frog Toy (July 2015)Used once in 5 July 2015 * Kamen Rider Baron Symbol (August 2015 - September 2015)Discontinued because it's missing. * Happy Meal Treecko Toy (January 2016) * Ho-oh card (January 2016 - Late March 2016) * Random MLP Figure (August 2016 - December 2016) * Banana Lockseed (December 2016) * DJ Pon 3 Figure (December 2016) * Durian Lockseed (April 2017) * Paladin Cecil Plush Doll (January 2018) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok and Greater Bangkok, Thailand Past trips Pattaya, Chonburi (January 17, 2015) Her first elevator filming in Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand. This trip was focused on South Pattaya area. Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (July 18, 2015 - July 19, 2015) Her first big elevator filming trip outside Bangkok, Thailand. Jombeung, Ratchaburi (November 6, 2015) The unexpected elevator filming in a field trip. Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (December 19, 2015) The first elevator filming trip in Samut Sakhon, the port city. Kansai-Chubu-Kanto Region, Japan (March 29, 2016 - April 3, 2016) The second big elevator filming trip and her first trip to film elevator overseas. Singapore (October 22, 2016 - October 24, 2016) The third big elevator filming trip and the second overseas trip to Singapore. Nakhon Ratchasima (February 18, 2017) The first elevator filming trip in Northeast region in Thailand. Pattaya, Chonburi (II) (May 6, 2017) The second elevator filming trip in Pattaya, Chonburi. The trip was focused on Central and North Pattaya area. Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan (July 22, 2017) The first elevator filming trip in West region in Thailand. Hokkaido Region, Japan feat. Haneda Airport (Japan II) (October 14 - October 18, 2017) The second elevator filming trip in Japan, and the first time for international elevator filmer to film elevators in the largest city in Hokkaido. Ayutthaya (November 25, 2017) The first elevator filming trip in Central Region outside Greater Bangkok in Thailand. Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (II) (December 9, 2017) The second elevator filming in Mahachai, Samut Sakhon. This time she was explored deeper. Pattaya, Chonburi (III) (February 3, 2018) The third elevator filming trip in Pattaya, Chonburi. The trip was focused on Jomtien area. Suphanburi (March 3, 2018) The first elevator filming trip (for Thai elevator filmers) in Suphanburi. Hong Kong and Macau, China (May 5-9, 2018) Her first elevator filming trip in China, and also the first time to have an elevator meetup outside Thailand. Pattaya, Chonburi (IV) (June 2, 2018) The fourth elevator filming trip in Pattaya, Chonburi, The trip was focused on Phratamnak and South Pattaya area. West Nakhon Pathom (July 21, 2018) Her first elevator filming trip in Nakhon Pathom City Center, and also the first time to have an elevator meetup in Nakhon Pathom. Sriracha, Chonburi (August 25, 2018) Her first full elevator filming trip in Sriracha, Chonburi Future confirmed trips * Taiwan (December 26-30, 2018) * Pattaya, Chonburi (V) (February 2019) Rumored trips * Saraburi (January 2019) * East Europe (Germany, Czech, Hungary and Austria) feat. Qatar (December 2019) * Cha'am and Amphawa (2019) * Amata and Bangsaen, Chonburi (2019) * Sriracha, Chonburi (2019) * Rayong (2019) * Bali and Yogyakarta, Indonesia (April 2020) * Vietnam (December 2020) Town/Cities that filmed by herself (or her partner) and uploaded in her or her partner channels Last Updated: June 17, 2018 Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 (Discontinued) * Queendom Arcanus * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest * The Legend of Driverson * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon Elevator Brands Uploaded Last Updated: June 17, 2018 Channel's Special Episode and Series Special episode * Tanabata Special (July 7, 2015) * Unleash the Greatest 2015 (August 5, 2015) * Halloween Special: Three awesome elevators (October 31, 2015) * High Rise Day 2015 (December 5, 2015) * Fighter Day 2016 (February 8, 2016) * Spring Burst (March 21, 2016) Special series * Advent Calendar (December 1, 2014 - December 25, 2014) * Nine days to Purity (November 1, 2015 - November 9, 2015) * Twelve Days of Christmas (December 22, 2015 - January 2, 2016) * Dive Too Deep with Heritage Elevators (August 24, 2016 - September 25, 2016) * Year End Taisen 2016 (December 2016 - Mid January 2017) * Hokkaido X Ayutthaya New Year Special 2017 (December 22, 2017 to January 1, 2018) Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which owned by female elevator filmer. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 4,500 elevator videos, over 1,300,000 views and over 1,000 subscribers. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '(from Old English language means Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). ** From March 2017 to June 2017, she has nicknamed her channel into '''EleQue '(Japanese: エレクエ Erekue) due to her popularity in Japan. *** Her logo from March 2017 is the first time to use brand EleQue in her channel. ** Her fourth username (NingSama Elevators ニンさまエレベーター) are based from other Thai elevator channel, yet add the Japanese name gimmick in her username. * Her channel is possibly the only elevator channel outside Japan to include Japanese name in her channel. *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Kone, Otis (Except XiZi Otis), Mitsubishi and Toshiba. *Her favorite elevator types are elevators which installed before 1990s and not getting modernized, scenic elevators, high rise elevators, high speed elevators (more than 5 m/s) and destination dispatch elevators. **Despite she loves scenic elevators, she is actually afraid of heights. This is the reason why she is feeling not well when she films scenic elevators which served more than 15 floors. *Like many elevator filmers around the world, she hates elevators that horribly modernized and most generic elevators. (Except posh looking ones) *She is also loves animals, especially cats and small dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators, especially in Bangkok and overseas countries. *She have filmed with several elevator filmers from Thailand and the world. (Usually Oak TheElevator Hunter due to close relationship with him) The other people she has filmed with are: **Tamovie1975 (Several Times) **Heritage Elevators (August 2016) **Jessy Elevators (Several times) **Watsitthorn Phalanchai (December 2016, June 2017 and July 2017) **Khup Elevators and Offtopic (May 2017) **GlobalLifts - Elevators Escalators & More (July 2017 and December 2017) **G T2KJS (September 2017, February 2018 and August 2018) **TRG (Several Times) **Snorkitty (March 2018) **Vincent561967 (May 2018) **SC Miles (May 2018) **TleFlip (July 2018 and September 2018) *Her latest elevator meetup was happened in September 8, 2018 with Oak TheElevator Hunter and TleFlip in Thonglor and Sukhumvit 24, Bangkok *She is currently the elevator filmer who has met the most elevator filmers in South East Asia. **She has also ever met Supakard before but she did not film elevators with him for some reasons. *She is currently the only elevator filmer in South East Asia to accept international meetups in her hometown regularly. *The reasons why she likes to meetup with other filmers around Thailand (and sometimes, in other countries) because she wants herself to be "an elevator filmer anyone can met" in the elevator community, similar to AKB48 and AKB48 sister group. *On September 24, 2016, she joined with Oak TheElevator Hunter and Jessy Elevators to film a Schindler 5500 scenic elevator at The Paseo Park, Bangkok, making it the first ever "elevator trio" in Thailand. *On April 29, 2017 she joined with Oak TheElevator Hunter, Jessy Elevators and Tamovie1975 to film elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the first ever "elevator quad" in Thailand. *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Schindler R-Series elevatorEPIC OLD Schindler R-Series Elevator in Bangkok ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Otis 2000 elevatorRare! Otis 2000『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Rama Gardens Hotel Bangkok「The Grand Courtyard Wing」 ** Schindler PORT elevators (Both of 7000(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators and 5500【Happy New Year】Luxury! Schindler 5500 Elevators w/PORT @ Metropolis Office, Bangkok「Main」) ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with generation 3 fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone elevator with KSS 280(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) and KDS 330BRAND NEW EPIC Kone MonoSpace Scenic Elevator w/KDS 330 Fixtures @ Bangkok City Library fixtures. ** Schindler Miconic 10 elevators with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone elevators with M fixturesEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsBRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** 2000s Toshiba elevators(For IDLift3000) EPIC Toshiba Elevators @ Rasa Tower II, Bangkok ** Schindler 5500 elevatorEPIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 Scenic Elevator @ The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) ** Otis elevators with custom touch pad(HBD Sumosoftinc) POSH Otis Elevators @ Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Main - High Zone) ** 2010s Toshiba elevatorsEPIC Toshiba Bed Elevators @ Somdejprapinklao Hospital, Bangkok (New Out Patient Building) ** 2010s Fujitec elevatorsFujitec Elevators @ Bangkok Hospital Chinatown ** Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures and vandal resistant indicatorEPIC RARE Schindler Elevators @ CRC Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone Polaris elevatorsEPIC RARE Kone Polaris Elevators @ Athenee Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone elevators with LCD indicator (KDS 50RARE Kone Monospace 『Key-Card-E-Vators』 @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 and KDS 300Kone Scenic Elevator @ People's Park Centre, Singapore) ** Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator. (Both of Small【First Day to Purity】EPIC RARE Mitsubishi Elevator @ Sethiwan Tower, Bangkok 「New」 and LargeBig LCD! BRAND NEW Mitsubishi『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Park Hyatt Bangkok「Guestroom」) ** Vintage Otis elevator with black buttons【Ninth Day to Purity/HBD IDLift3000】EPIC VINTAGE Otis Elevator @ Montien Hotel Bangkok 「Carpark」 and Japanese white buttonsEPIC Vintage Otis Lift/Elevator in Susukino, Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan fixtures. ** 1990s Schindler Miconic 10 elevatorsEPIC 1997 Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators「High Zone」 ** Toshiba elevators with vandal resistant fixturesToshiba Elevators @ Lohas Suites Sukhumvit, Bangkok「Building 1」 ** GoldStar elevator with analog indicatorGoldStar X LG Elevator @ The Pavilion Place Hotel Bangkok ** Mitsubishi elevators with Series 1-style indicatorEPIC UNIQUE Mitsubishi Elevators @ United Center, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Japanese-style MitsubishiMitsubishi Elevator @ Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan, ToshibaToshiba Elevators @ Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan and FujitecFujitec XIOR Elevators @ atrévie Ōtsuka, Tokyo, Japan elevators. ** Toshiba elevators with touch sensitive fixtures.OLD Toshiba『Key-Card-E-Vators』@ Kawasaki Nikko Hotel, Kanagawa, Japan ** Otis CompassPlus ElevatorsMod in Progress! Otis Compass Elevators @ Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok「Main」 ** IFE ElevatorIFE Elevator @ Block 271 Queen Street HDB, Singapore ** Elevator with 90-degree door configurationHitachi Elevators @ Fortune Centre, Singapore「Tower」 ** CNIM EscalatorsCNIM Escalators @ Singapore MRT Downtown Line Bayfront Station ** Spiral EscalatorsMitsubishi Spiral Escalators @ Wheelock Place, Singapore ** Gated ElevatorCustom Made? Otis Series 1 Gated Elevator @ O.P. Place, Bangkok ** Express Elevators with Green IndicatorOriginal! 2 EPIC Express Elevators @ SV City IT Professtional Tower, Bangkok ** JapaneseModded! 3 Otis Lifts/Elevators @ Marui Imai Sapporo Flagship Branch Ichijo Building, Hokkaido, Japan and EuropeanEuropean Style! Otis Gen2 Elevator @ Seenspace Thonglor, Bangkok style Otis Gen2 Elevators ** Toshiba elevators with computer control fixturesEPIC Toshiba Lifts/Elevators @ Hotel Sunroute New Sapporo ★★★, Hokkaido, Japan ** 1970s Hitachi elevators.OLD Hitachi Lift/Elevator @ Sapporo NS Building, Hokkaido, Japan ** 1990s Otis Spec 60 elevators with square push buttons.EPIC 1988 Otis Service Lift/Elevator @ Asty 45, Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan「Retail」 ** Mitsubishi elevators with touch sensitive buttons.Mitsubishi Lifts/Elevators @ Premier Hotel Nakajima Park Sapporo ★★★★, Hokkaido, Japan ** Mitsubishi elevators with white glass buttons.2006 Mitsubishi Scenic Lifts/Elevators @ Hotel Gracery Sapporo ★★★★, Hokkaido, Japan「Guestroom」 ** Sabiem elevator ** Schindler elevator with pop out buttons ** Square Otis Lexan touch buttons *Like Tamovie1975 and Khup Elevators and Offtopic, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler 7000 elevators with Miconic 10 system.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID) ** CW Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE, Failed) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE) ** AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Bangkok Bank Head Offices, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Destination) ** Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Panjathani Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Tipco Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Metropolis Office, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** G Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE) ** Pearl Bangkok, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE) ** Silom Complex Office Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Gaysorn Tower, Bangkok (Kone Destination) ** M Tower, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Edinburgh Tower, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10/SchindlerID) ** York House, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10, failed) ** Alexandra House, Hong Kong (Schindler PORT) ** Jardine House, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Prince's Building, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Devon House, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Lincoln House, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** One Island East, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Tower 535, Hong Kong (Schindler Miconic 10) ** St. Paul Hospital Block B, Hong Kong (Hitachi FIBEE) ** The Ritz-Carlton Hong Kong, Hong Kong (Schindler PORT) ** One Exchange Square, Hong Kong (Schindler PORT) ** Two Exchange Square, Hong Kong (Schindler PORT) ** 3 Different Undisclosed Locations (Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler PORT) *She is the big fan of Asian elevator filmers, especially Indonesian and Japanese ones. *She talks in video in English, Thai and rarely, Japanese in some videos, which mostly helping other people to go to certain floor or calling people who waited for the elevators to go to elevator she is filming. It hence that she can speak some English and Japanese as well. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * She is also the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Kone elevators with KDS 330 fixtures, which located in Bangkok City Library, Bangkok. * She, TJElevatorfan (From United States) and mrsunnyboy0208 (From Japan) are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator videos are almost always include story in the videos, which stories tone are distinct from others. ** The reason of tone distinction because she doesn't want to made an ordinary elevator filming stories but wants to made an adventure story based on elevator filming instead. ** She even includes some fantasy aspects in her animated elevator video. * Her mother also film elevators twice, first time is in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok and the second time is in Tinidee Hotel@Ranong, Ranong. * On May 22, 2015, she had a first incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam, Bangkok when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for several minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.EPIC FAIL Schindler Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * On August 5, 2017, she had a second incident filming elevators at G Tower, Bangkok when she films Hitachi elevators with destination dispatch system and cannot going down because the top floor has not finished when she filmed that time. However, she managed to safely going down by a service elevator behind the building.Hitachi Elevators w/DFRS @ G Tower, Bangkok「North Wing, High Zone」+ Bonus * On July 27, 2018, she had a third incident filming elevators at N-Mark Plaza, Bangkok when she was trapped in service elevators with a person for 10 minutes. * She is one of very few elevator filmers who also an anime and manga Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are 'Reza's Elevatours '(Surabaya), '''Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. **Her channel naming, channel logo, terms and custom thumbnails are also influenced from Japanese pop culture. **She even do "Otaku mode" twice, the first are in The Mall Bangkae (She tried to describe elevators in Japanese) and the second are in Siam Paragon. (She rode elevator with some cosplayers that went to Game Event) *She is also the only Pegasister (Female My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan) known in the elevator community. **As she is both an Otaku and a Pegasister, she prefers Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic more than original version. *Like AudioAnimatronic1874 and VR303 Reborn, she is also a Tokusatsu Drama fan, especially Kamen Rider Series. **Refers to two of her opening signatures (Kamen Rider Baron Symbol and Banana Lockseed), Her favorite character from Tokusatsu series is Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim. *She is also the only elevator filmer known in the community to be a fan of Rhythm Heaven game franchise. *Like Orisa's Elevatour, she is also a fan of AKB48's sister idol group. In her case, it is BNK48. **She is also shared the same nickname and high school she has studied with one of the BNK48 member as well. *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who uses East Asian-style bracelets instead of normal bracelets in her newer elevator videos since October 2015. *Unlike other elevator filmers, Her elevator videos are divided to arcs based on her custom thumbnails, similar to Shonen anime and manga. The arcs she has divided are: **Original Saga ***EleSaga (2013) ***EleSaga II (2014) ***EleSaga Z (January 2015 - Mid July 2015) **New Saga ***Shin EleSaga (Mid July 2015 - September 2015) ***Shin EleSaga II (October 2015 - November 2015) ***EleSaga V (December 2015 - Mid March 2016) ***EleSaga V2 (Mid March 2016 - Late May 2016) **GENESIS Saga ***EleSaga GENESIS (Late May 2016 - September 2016) ***Chou EleSaga (September 2016 - December 2016) ***EleSaga Infinity (December 2016 - February 2017) ***EleSaga Infinity X (March 2017 - Late April 2017) **Ultimate Saga ***EleSaga ULTIMATE - Demonic Arc (Late April 2017 - Early July 2017) ***EleSaga ULTIMATE - Elegant Arc (Early July 2017 - Late August 2017) ***EleSaga ULTIMATE Z (Late August 2017 - Mid October 2017) ***EleSaga ULTIMATE X - Cyber Arc (November 2017 - Mid January 2018) ***EleSaga ULTIMATE X - Steam Arc (November 2017 - Mid January 2018) ***EleSaga ULTIMATE X - Steel Arc (November 2017 - Mid January 2018) **Legion Saga ***EleSaga Legion - Dragon Tribe (December 17, 2017 - February 8, 2018) ***EleSaga Legion - Beast Tribe (January 2018 - February 12, 2018) **Reboot Saga ***EleSaga Reboot (January 2018 to April 2018) ***EleSaga Aegis (April 2018 to Early July 2018) ***EleSaga Rebellion (July 2018 to August 2018) ***EleSaga Rebellion Pleiades (August 2018 to present) **Side stories and specials ***EleSaga Gaiden - Ruin Saga (December 27, 2017 to January 2, 2018) ***EleSaga Gaiden - Port Saga (December 9, 2017 and January 14-16, 2018) *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand who put custom thumbnails on every elevator videos, and made more than one elevator tour. *She is also a transportation enthusiast, especially Thai buses and trains. **Her favorite buses brands are King Long, Sunlong, MAN, Mitsubishi Fuso and Mercedes-Benz. * She is also produced elevator videos for several elevator channels in Thailand (Mostly Oak TheElevator Hunter). *Although she is not the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film elevators in Japan, she is actually the first elevator filmer in Thailand who has uploaded elevator videos in Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Aichi, Kanagawa and Hokkaido region. **She is also the first international elevator filmer to film elevators in Sapporo, Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Biei, Furano and Otaru, Hokkaido, and the second international elevator filmer to film elevators in Hakodate and Chitose, Hokkaido as well. *She was ever go to Central Vietnam once in 2006 (long before she become elevator enthusiast) but did not film any elevators. *She is also an elevator filmer in Thailand who has filmed the most videos in other countries per trip. *Although she has yet to debut in local media, she often unexpectedly made a cameo on the television when she was going somewhere. *She is the only elevator filmer in Thailand who has ever met and talked to Mitsubishi Elevator (Thailand) salesperson, which made her started to love Mitsubishi elevators despite their commonness in Thailand. *When she film elevators overseas or other cities outside Bangkok and Greater Bangkok, she often films the highest observation deck/building elevators, and/or certain unique elevators. *Her currently longest elevator video in her main channel and the longest elevator video in Thailand is an elevator compilation for Oak TheElevator Hunter, with 2 hours, 51 minutes and 25 seconds. *With 157cm / 5'2", she is currently the shortest known member which older than 18 years in the elevator community so far. *When she made custom thumbnails, she often made custom thumbnail with various theme including Sci-Fi, Retro Gaming, Samurai, Gothic, Elegant, Undersea, Cyberpunk, Steampunk, Dragon, RPG Games and Artistic. *She oftens film elevators in area that other local filmers rarely go to, such as Thonglor, Langsuan, Asoke Montri and Yaowaraj area. *She also has an account in Skyscraper Simulator forum called ningsama, but rarely used. *Despite she is actually a Thai filmer, she sometimes had mistaken as a Japanese elevator filmer, possibly because of Japanese-style naming in her channel. *She is one of the two South East Asian elevator filmers (The other elevator filmer is TG97Elevators) to almost successfully filmed manually controlled elevator, but elevator was out of service that time. In her case, it was in Hakodate Community Design Center, Hokkaido, Japan. *Her biggest elevator filming dream is to film elevators in every single cities in Thailand. *She was also designed elevator channel's logo for Oak TheElevator Hunter and Star Asia Elevator as well. *She is currently a moderator on the Elevator Community Discord Server, and admin of Elevatorpedia and Elevator Community Wiki. *Her latest logo has some hidden meanings: **The logo is a trinity knot, which one of the meaning is eternal love. It could be assume that she has an eternal love with elevators and escalators. **If you watch closely, a Triquetra logo inside is similar to Mitsubishi logo, which is one of her most favorite elevator brand. **The color of the logo is also a BNK48's main color, which is her currently favorite Idol group. **The small elevators, escalators and handshake symbol can be assumed that she loved to meetup with other elevator filmers to film elevators and escalators together. **The Japanese word "エレベーターアイドル" (Elevator Idol) is one of her currently title, as she tends to be an idol toward younger elevator filmers, especially in Thailand. *Her top five most favorite cities to film beside Bangkok so far are: *#Hong Kong *#Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand *#Singapore *#Tokyo, Japan *#Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure.|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Elevanianquestev2.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (April 2015 - November 26, 2015) Elevanianquestev3.jpg|NingSama's channel logo ( November 26, 2015 - February 19, 2016) Elevanianquestg.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (February 19, 2016 - April 25, 2016) Omeganingsama.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (April 26, 2016 - September 29, 2016) Eqnlogo.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (September 29, 2016 - December 31, 2016) Infinity.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (January 1, 2017 - March 5, 2017) Elequelogo.jpg|NingSama's logo (March 5, 2017 - Late April 2017) Elequeultimatelogo.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (Late April 2017 - Early June 2017) Elequefinallogo.png|NingSama's Channel Logo (June 2017 to August 2017) Ningsamaoroboros.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (August 2017 - December 2017) Legionlogo.jpg|NingSama's channel logo (December 2017 - March 2018) Special Logos (Discontinued) First version Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Tanabata Festival (July 7). elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in July 14, 2015 to July 23, 2015 elevanianquestev2 queenbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National Queen's Birthday (August 12). Elevanianquestev2 moonfest.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Mid Autumn Festival. elevanianquestev2 halloween.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Halloween Festival. Elevanianquestev2 loykratong.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Loykratong festival. Second version Elevanianquestev3 kingbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate National King's Birthday (December 5). Elevanianquestev3 christmas.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Christmas day. Elevanianquestev3 hny2016.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate New Year Festival 2016. Elevanianquestev3 setsubun.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Setsubun festival (February 3). Elevanianquestev3 chinesenewyear.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Chinese new year. Elevanianquestev3 valentine.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrate Valentine's day. Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel **Her animated elevators channel **Her offtopic channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai - Discontinued) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page * Elevator Community Discord Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum